


Office Love

by hcneyed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Hinata, College/University, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office, Office manager Tsukishima, Pet Names, Sugar Daddy, Team Captain Hinata, Teasing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyed/pseuds/hcneyed
Summary: Hinata was in college and boy was it hard. Not only did he have to keep up with school work, but he also had to keep up with his volleyball team as well. He honestly had no idea how hard it was being team captain but, he didn't mind the responsibility. In all honesty, it was the opposite, he loved it. He needed a job though to keep up with all the finances so why not apply to a job that his best friend suggested? An office job...how fun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Huh?!

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how good this is, this is my first ship fanfic so I'll update it based on how well it does.

“Good job guys!” Yachi yelled as the boys finished up. 

“Thanks, Hitoka! Sooo what are you doing after this?” Hinata asked before taking a big gulp of water. 

Yachi giggled and shrugged. “Kiyoko wanted to go out for once since she got a break and then Yamaguchi suggested a double date.” 

Hinata smiled and was happy for his best friends. He knew Kageyama didn’t like going out but to hear he accepted a double date made Hinata laugh on the inside. He noticed Yamaguchi and Kiyoko walking over and grinned. “Alright, then I should probably take my leave.”

“Oi! Boke!” 

Hinata sighed and turned to Kageyama and smiled “What is it Bakayama?” 

Kageyama somewhat jogged to the orange-haired boy and grinned. “I found something for you.”

~~~

Hinata groaned looking at the flyer his best friend gave him. Hinata was in college and boy was it hard. Not only did he have to keep up with school work, he also had to keep up with his volleyball team as well. He honestly had no idea how hard it was being team captain but, he didn't mind the responsibility. In all honesty, it was the opposite, he loved it. He needed a job though to keep up with all the finances so why not apply to a job that his best friend suggested?

“An office job...lovely...” Hinata sighed

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad Shōyō.” His mother said. 

“But mom, I don’t like being in offices, I need to move.” Hinata sighed poking at his phone while on a call with his mother  
“I know darling but you need the money. Why not give it a chance?” His mother suggested.  
Hinata sighed again and smiled. “Yeah, I can do that! I’ll give it all I’ve got!”  
Hinata’s mother giggled a bit. “Go do that darling, I need to go now so please take care of yourself.”  
“I will Ma, love you and tell Natsu I miss her so much.” Hinata smiled and hung up before getting ready for bed.

~~~

Hinata got up and out of bed in the morning and rushed to get everything done. He was attempting to tame the ball of fluff on his head when he realized he might be late. As he ran out he grabbed his keys and held the piece of toast in his mouth. Once he was in the car he sighed and began to drive to the office on the paper. Today was going to be long. Thank god it was Saturday. 

~~~

Hinata sat in the office bouncing his leg. He was getting nervous and he started fiddling with his fingers. Then he felt his phone buzz so he pulled it out to find a message from his team group chat and his friend group chat.  
Team: Good luck! We know you’ll do great!  
Besties: We’re rooting for you! You’ve got this!  
Hinata calmed down and smiled. He did have this under control. If he didn’t get this job there would be another chance. He picked up the paper to reread what the job was. “Assistant, newcomers welcomed, we will teach you what you need to know.” Hinata let out a sigh of relief after reading the paper in his head. So even if he didn’t know anything he would be fine.

~~~

Soon enough it was Hinata’s turn. Before entering the office Hinata noticed there were a lot of females. He was wondering why and thought he was at the wrong office, so he asked the person at the desk. They told him he was in the right office and there was nothing to be worried about.

As Hinata entered the office he looked around. The windows were closed, and they were huge. They were the windows that took up a whole wall. Hinata avoided going over just to look. The desk was nice and polished.

“You must be...Hinata Shouyou?” The voice sounded so familiar to him, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Hinata avoided looking at the person until he could figure out who it was, “Yes that’s me.”

“You may take a seat then.” Hinata slowly sat down in front of the male and looked at the desk. Hinata could feel a grin appear on the male's face without even looking, “You can look at me I don’t bite.”

Hinata felt his face heat up and slowly lifted his head to look at the man. Then it hit him. It hit him hard. His face grew a cherry red, “T-Tsukishima?!”

“Nice to see you too Shrimpy. Now you’re here for the job, correct?” Hinata nodded as he tried to calm his red face. “Care to explain why?”

“Well I need a job for classes and my dorm and then Kageyama suggested this job to me but I had no idea you were the employer!” Hinata was slowly spacing out but immediately stopped when he heard the taller male chuckle. 

“That explains Tadashi asking for job ideas.” Tsukishima sighed a paper and slid it to Hinata. “You come in tomorrow at 12 and you leave at 8. Got it?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Yes sir!” He carefully took the paper and stood up heading for the door.

“It’s nice to see you shrimpy,” Tsukishima said before the smaller opened the door.

Hinata felt his face get bright red again as he tightly held on to the doorknob, “It’s nice to see you too. See you tomorrow.” Hinata didn’t look up and walked out.


	2. First days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this a gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's kind of short. I'll try and make the chapters longer

Hinata walked into work that day extremely tired, he had spent all night comforting and supporting his sister. As he walked inside he walked to the front desk and signed into his work account and started his day. He thanked the person at the desk and headed to Tsukishima’s office. As he walked in he noticed there was a note for him on the desk. He opened it and it read “Your office is next door and your project for today is on the desk.” Hinata sighed and walked to the office that was right next to Tsuki’s and opened the door. Before Hinata started anything he stared at what seemed to be a gift on the top of his desk. There was no one using this office right? It couldn’t be for him. Could it? He carefully closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk. The note on top of the gift read “To new worker” Hinata carefully opened the box and found a notebook inside. Hinata opened the note and read and was thankful for whoever gave him this notebook. He knew it would help him take notes on things he would need to know while working here and things just needed to know about the people he was working with, to avoid any problems being caused.

~~~

So at first Hinata thought nothing of the simple gift he received on his first day, but eventually, they became a weekly thing. Every week on Sunday he would find a gift on his desk. Most of the time they were things he needed for school or just to live, but there were times when the gifts were somewhat personal to Hinata. Like once Hinata was on break and he was scrolling through an online store and found this super cute outfit that he liked and wouldn’t you know it, the next week it appeared on his desk. On top of this person decided on giving Hinata the nickname of tiny. 

~~~

Hinata was packing things up from his gym locker and getting ready for work when one of his teammates, Takashi Mori walked up to him, “Um Captain?”

“Yes Takashi?” Hinata gently closed his locker and looked at the other. Takashi was about the same height as the team captain or maybe slightly taller. 

“I was wondering if you could help me practice once you’re done with your shift?” Takashi was mumbling and looking at the floor.

Hinata tried to understand what he was asked and smiled, “I’m sorry I couldn’t really hear you. Was there something you wanted to practice?”

The boy nodded as he looked up with stars in his eyes.

Hinata chuckled a bit as he gave the boy a pat on the head, “Meet me at the park around 6 if that’s okay.”

“Thank you Captain! See you then!” the boy smiled and ran off.

Hinata sighed and went off to work. When he got there he noticed a woman sitting by his office, so being the confused person he walked over to her, “Hello?”

The woman looked up and smiled, “Sorry I was waiting for someone.”

“May I ask who?” Hinata asked as he carefully opened his office door.

“Tsukishima Kei!” Hinata froze and he had no idea why.

“Um, his office is next door. This is mine.

“Huh? I thought I saw him walk in here though. Maybe I was seeing things. Thank you for letting me know.” The woman got up and walked over to Tsukishima’s office.

After the woman left Hinata walked into his office and stood behind the closed door, why was Tsukishima going into his office? Maybe the woman was seeing things. What if she wasn’t though. Hinata began to panic and went to sit down on his desk and took a few deep breaths before getting into his work. He didn’t have time to worry he needed to get work done so he could help out his team members.

~~~

Once Hinata was done with his work we walked over to Tsukishima he was done and he was going to head home for the day. When he walked in he saw the woman from earlier sitting at the desk. 

“Uh...Hello. I’m done with my work, if it’s okay can I leave for the day.” Hinata said softly worried he interrupted something because of the glare the woman was giving him.

Tsukishima smiled softly and nodded, “Of course you can, thank you for telling me.”

Hinata felt his face warm up when Tsukishima smiled at him. He stood slightly frozen at the door. As Hinata was holding onto the door frame for dear life a boy walked in. Surprise surprise, it was Takashi. 

“Takashi?” Hinata asked, confused.

Takashi looked at Hinata, “Captain! I didn’t know you worked here!” Takashi walked over to Hinata's side and smiled brightly.

“Mori, you know Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Takashi raised an eyebrow, “Kei...How do you think I knew his name? You told me everything I needed to know about the amazing tiny.” Takashi spoke in a teasing tone that caused a bright red to spread across both Hinata's and Tsukishima’s face.

The woman cleared her throat and spoke up, “So you’re dating that male? I thought you weren’t gay.” The mention of dating Tsukishima made Hinata giggly and bright red.

“I’m bi, there’s a difference, if telling you that makes you leave me alone, yes I’m dating the shrimp,” Tsukishima spoke with a firm tone before getting up and walking over to Hinata to hug him.

At that, the woman left in anger, and Takashi grinned.

“T-tsukishima...” Hinata spoke looking away.

“Sorry I just needed her to leave. You can go now.”

Hinata nodded and looked at Takashi, “You ready to go?”

Takashi nodded and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Where are you two going?”

“He wanted me to give him some hints on being a decoy,” Hinata said smiling and walking out.

“Don’t worry I won’t pull anything. I know, you want Tiny.” Takashi said once Hinata was out of earshot. “Later Kei! Hinata hold up!” Takashi ran after Hinata leaving his cousin behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of a start off with the gifts and the other stuff I have planned


	3. Tricks and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wanted to help his sister out and decided to joke around with someone and let's just say it didn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really did have fun writing it. I'm glad a lot of you guys are enjoying it so far.

It’s been about a month since Hinata started working at Tsukishima’s office. He was on his way out of the office when he saw Takashi sitting in the lobby. Hinata was curious to see why his teammate was often seen around the office so he walked up to Takashi and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, Takashi! I was wondering, how come I see you here often?”

Takashi looked up and smiled at Hinata, “My cousin is the boss here, I live with him because I’m a transfer student. You knew that right?”

Hinata knew that Takashi was a transfer student but he didn’t know anything else, so he shook his head, “Honestly I didn’t, well if you want we can practice once I’m done with my shifts so you have something to do while waiting for your cousin.”

Takashi sat and thought for a second before a big grin appeared on his face, “Sureeee, If you don’t mind me asking, is it okay if we have a little fun with it?”

Hinata tilted his head slightly and raised a brow, “Explain.”

Takashi giggled and whispered to Hinata, “Let’s make someone jealous~”

Hinata was still confused but found no harm in doing so, “Sure. Why not. It sounds fun.”

Takashi smiled and nodded, “Are you leaving soon?”

“I’m actually leaving right now, if you want we can practice again.”

Takashi smiled and grabbed his bag from the floor and stood up to walk with Hinata to the park.

~~~

It’s been about a week since Hinata has started practicing with Takashi at the park. He was planning on a break from school and work so he decided to visit his mom and sister soon but as he pulled up to his house he noticed someone sitting on the front steps staring at the floor. As he got out of his car he realized who it was. “Natsu?!” Hinata said, closing the door of his car.

The person looked up and smiled brightly. “Onii-chan! Momma said I’m going to stay with you for a bit while she deals with some business.”

 _What great timing_ ….. Hinata chuckled softly and jogged over to his sister to wrap his arms around her, “That’s fine, let’s get you inside.” He smiled before letting go and picking up some of Natsu’s stuff. As they walk inside and Natsu gets settled in, Shōyō asks her about how she’s been and stuff like that. After a few minutes, the conversation takes a strange turn.

“Hey, Onii-chan? Can I ask you a favor?” Natsu asked sitting down on the couch next to her brother who was finishing up school and office work.

“Yeah of course Natsu, what’s up?” Shōyō asked, glancing up from his papers.

“Do you remember how I started practicing on my makeup art and things like that?” Natsu asked, somewhat fiddling with her finger.

“Yeah, you want to be one of those who help actors get ready for movies and stuff.”

“Well I have an assignment, and I was wondering if you could be the person I practice on?” Natsu said, pulling out her phone and opening it to look for something.

Shōyō looked up and smiled softly, “Sure, what’s the assignment?” Natsu showed her older brother her phone screen and waited as he read it.

“You want to make me look like a girl?” Shōyō asked tilting his head Natsu nodded,

“Please! It’s just to see how good my work is getting! If you can last a day without people finding out you're a guy I’ll get an A! I promise next time it will be something cooler!” Natsu went on and on and Shōyō chuckled softly and gently pat his sister’s head.

“Only this once okay?” Natsu smiled and nodded and they started planning a day for this project.

~~~

It was Monday and Hinata had just dropped his sister off at the school she was attending until she went back with their mom. He parks his car and gets out and sighs. He was at school in a wig, makeup, and a skirt. Great, this couldn’t be better. He walked into his first class and sat down ignoring everyone who looked at him. He silently pouted and pulled out his books and pens. Yamaguchi walked up to Hinata since they had this class together and softly waved,

“Hello? Are you new here?”

Hinata looked up before writing Yamaguchi’s name on a piece of paper to give to his sister, “No, I'm helping my sister with a project.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “Hinata?”

Hinata nodded and smiled, “That’s me, the team captain. I can’t wait for the teasing.”

Yamaguchi giggled a bit and gently pat Hinata’s shoulder, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Hinata shrugged, “Just keep it on the down-low? My sister wants to see how many people we can trick.” Yamaguchi smiled and promised not to say anything, and with that Hinata’s day continued.

~~~

Hinata was walking into the gym when he saw Takashi sitting by the door. Hinata knew Takashi was waiting for him since he had the keys to the gym. He walked up to the door and took out the keys and started opening the doors. Takashi looked up and his eyes widened.

“Natsu?” Takashi sounded shocked.

Hinata turned to look at Takashi, “How do you know my sister’s name?” The air around him seemed to go cold and dark.

Takashi froze and his eyes widened more, “C-Captain?!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, “How do you know my sister.”

Takashi chuckled nervously, “My cousin knows her. He babysat her when she was younger!”

Hinata calmed down and opened the gym doors and walked inside to get ready for practice. He went to the changing room and changed everything. He took off the wig, wiped his face clean, and changed into his practice clothes. There was no need to worry about it because his sister would be coming after school to fix the makeup and stuff before heading to the library to study for her classes.

~~~

Hinata was in the bathroom with his sister as she finished up his makeup. He liked the outfit he was wearing. It was one that this ‘mystery guy’ had gifted him. While he was looking at himself in the mirror he decided to bring it up to his sister.

“Hey, Natsu? What does it mean when someone starts to give you gifts for no reason?”

“Do you have a sugar mamma?” Natsu asked while packing everything up.

Hinata blushed deeply and shook his head, “No no no! It’s just someone at work started giving me gifts and I don’t know who it is.”

Natsu giggled, “So it could be a sugar daddy.”

Hinata blushed more and frowned, “Natsu! You’re not helping!”

Natsu smiled and walked out with her brother, “Just look for hints. Since you look like someone else why not see what goes on when you’re ‘not there’. If you get what I’m saying.”

Hinata thought about it and smiled, “You’re so smart Natsu! I’ll do that! Anyways I gotta get to work, They said they needed a bit of help at the office. I’ll be there to pick you up in a few hours, will you be okay until then?”

Natsu nodded and smiled “I wanted to look around anyway. I’ll call a friend so I have someone to hang out with.”

“You can always call Yachi or Kageyama, remember that okay?” Natsu nodded and the two went their separate ways.

~~~

Hinata walked into the building and went straight to his office. He was hoping to avoid everyone but when he got to his office someone was standing by his office. It was Tuskishima. _Greaaaaaat. I was hoping not to run into anyone and the one person I run into is my boss_. As Hinata was panicking over what to do Tsukishima walked over and tapped his head.

“Who are you?”

Hinata was about to tell Tsukishima it was him when he had an idea, “I’m Carla, I’m here looking for my boyfriend.” Hinata was internally slapping himself. What did he just say? There’s no way Tsukishima is going to believe him.

“Boyfriend? Who’s that? I didn’t know anyone had a girlfriend here.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

Hinata was getting pretty nervous and avoided eye contact, “His name….His name is Hinata Shoyo. I was coming by to see how he was doing since he seemed pretty tired lately. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t overworking himself.”

Tsukishima froze and somewhat glared at the ‘girl’, “So the shrimp got himself a girlfriend. What a surprise. Why don’t you come into my office and tell me a bit about your guy’s relationship, until he gets here.”

 _No no no, I have to pick up Natsu and if I don’t show up as myself I won’t get to leave. Should I just make up an excuse? Yeah Just do that._ “No no, It’s alright. If he isn’t here I can just send him a text.”

Tsukishiman forced a smile and chuckled, “But you want to make sure he’s not overworking himself right? I can show you what he’s done here at the office.” As Tsukishima spoke he gently pushed Hinata into his office. Hinata carefully sat down in front of Tsukishima’s desk and nervously bounced his leg. Tsukishima sat down and pulled out a folder before opening it, “Despite only being here for a month he’s been doing a good job. I say you have a very hard-working boyfriend.”

Hinata nervously nodded and giggled softly. Tsukishima closed the folder and glared at Hinata again, “Let me ask you something. What does someone like you want from Hinata?”

Hinata's eyes widened, “W-what?” Tsukishima smirked and chuckled, “Come on what would someone like you get from someone like Hinata. You seem like you could get any buff guy you want. Why go for the small shrimpy one?”

Hinata felt embarrassed and hurt, is that what Tsukishima really thought of him. He thought it was just a joke from high school. He wasn’t sure why his feelings were hurt so much but he decided to stand up for himself even if Tsukishima didn’t know it was him doing it. “Well, what would it matter to you? He’s my boyfriend and I love him very much.”

Tsukishima looked as if what Hinata just said angered him, “Well I think you should leave him for people who actually love him.”

Hinata scoffed, “Like who? You? Youŕe just his boss.”

Tsukishima gave Hinata a death glare, “I would love him more than you would ever be able to.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he quickly stood up, “I’m going to take my leave now.” He quickly walked out and ran to his car. He quickly took off the makeup and wig and sat in his care for a few minutes before texting Tsukishima that he “wouldn’t be able to make it to work.” After a bit, he decided to start his car and pick up Natsu or just go get something to munch on. He needed a break after what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would like to know what you thought. I hope I can bring back the crossdressing Hinata but I would want to hear(read) what you guys have to say first. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Not so Great Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu thinks it would be fun to play a trick on Tsukishima. Hinata already knows it wouldn't end well.

Hinata decided to take a break from work for some time to think and spend time with Natsu. He was laying on his bed when Natsu walked in and sat next to him, “Can we go get something to eat?”

“Why not order for delivery?” Shōyō looked up at his sister who was pouting. “Fine fine. Only one rule. Wig and makeup.” Natsu was confused but agreed. If Hinata was being honest he liked the feeling of being a girl. He liked the outfits and the makeup. The wig was just because Hinata liked tricking people. He thought it was funny when people realized who he was. Once he got ready, the two of them walked out and went to find something to eat. The two decided to go to pick up some pork buns and some strawberry cake. As Hinata was waiting for his sister with the dumplings he noticed someone walking out of the bakery, haha guess who it was. Tsukishima. Hinata tried not to catch Tuskishima’s attention but Natsu ran past him which caused him to look in their direction.

Tsukishima decided to walk over and smiled, “Hello ladies, I noticed you had some good-smelling food and I was wondering where you got it from?”

Natsu was confused but noticed Shōyō was getting nervous so she replied for him, “From the restaurant down the street. My b- sister, my sister can take you real quick. I’m waiting on an order anyways.” Shōyō looked at Natsu and slightly shook his head no, Natsu raised an eyebrow and smiled which caused Shōyō to sigh and handed Natsu the bag of food before slowly walking to the restaurant he bought the food from. He tried not to look back to check if Tsukishima was following because he knew he was. When they got to the restaurant Shōyō smiled and was about to walk back when Tsukishima asked him to pick something to buy.

“What do you want to get? I can help suggest something to you.” Shōyō spoke while smiling, focusing on the menu a worker had handed them.

“Do you come here with Hinata often?” Tsukishima asked, looking around.

“Eh? I mean sometimes. He really likes the pork buns here.” Shōyō replied since it wasn’t really a lie, he did enjoy the pork buns here.

Tsukishima nodded and got up, “I think I know what I’m going to get. You can go now.” Shōyō quickly left and ran back to Natsu. Natsu was waiting with the cake and food and the two decided to go home to eat. Once they got home Shōyō began telling Natsu about everything involving Tsukishima.

“Well, why not tell him it was a joke?” Natsu said as she cuts herself a piece of cake.

“Because then he might fire me! Or make fun of me! Who knows! It’s Tsukishima!” Shōyō was pacing back and forth while chewing on his nails.

“Well ‘Carla’ can say she broke up with you and then try to befriend Tsukishima and see what happens from there.”

“But what if he enjoys spending time with her? What if he ends up liking her!” Shōyō sat down and carefully picked up his plate.

Natsu smiled and got up, “Okay here’s the plan! You a.k.a Carla, say you guys ‘broke up’. Then you can get an extra job on the side and ask if it’s okay for you to use the fake information. Try and befriend Tsukishima as Carla and get as much information. When you get the information you want you can quit both jobs and move. I mean you’re almost done with college right?”

“Wait wait wait. How did you know I wanted to know something?” Shōyō asked, looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s kind of obvious you have a thing for him Onii-chan.”

Shōyō turned a bright pink and covered his face, “Whatever whatever. This is the worst idea ever.”

~~~

It’s been a month since Hinata’s plan was started. ‘Carla’ and Tsukishima were hanging out when Yamaguchi saw them and walked over. Hinata got nervous when he saw Yamaguchi since Yamaguchi knew who he was.

Yamaguchi noticed Hinata and chuckled “Hey Carla, I haven’t seen you in class lately I was beginning to worry.” Yamaguchi’s tone was somewhat teasing.

“O-oh! I just switched classes, those classes weren't working for me.” Hinata smiled and tugged on the skirt he was wearing.

“Oh, what a shame. Anyways I love your outfit. Is it new?” Yamaguchi asked pointing at the skirt which caused Tsukishima to notice the outfit as well.

“Where did you get that outfit?” Tsukishima asked.

Hinata gulped since it was a gift from his ‘admirer’. He nervously smiled and replied, “Shōyō gave it to me as a birthday gift. We still talk.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he turned his head.

“I’m heading home, Later Tadashi…..Carla.” and with that Tsukishima left the two alone and walked away. Once Tsukishima was gone Hinata sighed and quickly took off the wig and smiled at Yamaguchi.

“After this, I’m going to stop. I’m getting kind of bored.”

“What are you even doing?” Yamaguchi asked gently, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

“Natsu thought it would be fun to play a trick on Tsukishima.”

Yamaguchi giggled and sighed, “Better hope he doesn’t push you against a wall.” The thought of that excited Hinata and his face lit up, “I need to get going. I have work tomorrow.” Hinata and Yamaguchi said their goodbyes. Once Hinata got home he quickly went to his room to change. He threw himself onto his bed and laid there for a bit thinking about what he was going to tell Tsukishima. Eventually, he fell asleep to dream about the possibilities of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short and I'm sorry that it's short, I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I just get bored and come with ideas and then fill in the empty name slots. So I hope you enjoyed reading this I did try.


End file.
